


Having some Gin

by EmilesGraveyard (Emile)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Inquisitor Fenris (Dragon Age), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emile/pseuds/EmilesGraveyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of varying amount of words, enthusiasm and quality made for my Tumblr blog <a href="http://havesomegin.tumblr.com/">havesomegin</a>.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Auberon falling asleep against Gin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [auberonlavellan](http://havesomegin.tumblr.com/post/135514613173/for-gin) asked: for my muse’s reaction to yours falling asleep while resting against them.

It had felt strangely familiar when Auberon had gradually inched closer and Gin found himself even instinctively raising his arm to have Auberon huddle against him for warmth. He had expected it to feel uncomfortable, like most physical contact had, but it hadn’t. It felt like home.

Gin gently rest his arm around Auberon’s shoulder and held him closer to share his body heat. His body temperature had always been higher than that of most living creatures, like the fire he used for his spells was stored just beneath his skin, and people apparently were attracted to him like moths to the flames in cold weather.

“It feels like this isn’t the first time we are like this…” he admit with a fond smile, but Gin was answered with only soft snoring. His smile softened and he pressed a gentle kiss to Auberon’s forehead.

He heard a song in his head, one Gin felt he had sung many times before, though he couldn’t remember when. The words left his lips as by instinct, like they could still taste the words.

 

> Elgara vallas, da'len  
>  Melava somniar  
>  Mala taren aravas  
>  Ara ma'desen melar
> 
> Iras ma ghilas, da'len  
>  Ara ma'nedan ashir  
>  Dirthara lothlenan'as  
>  Bal emma mala dir
> 
> Tel'enfenim, da'len  
>  Irassal ma ghilas  
>  Ma garas mir renan  
>  Ara ma'athlan vhenas  
>  Ara ma'athlan vhenas
> 
>                       - [Mir Da'len Somniar](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DZl3CmzQY1So&t=NjdiOTRkNWM3MzhiYzZhMTgzYjBhN2RmNDE0NjMwMTk1YjhmM2E3ZCxsZGRMYm5VTQ%3D%3D)


	2. Anders and Fenris celebrating Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Anonymous](http://havesomegin.tumblr.com/post/135775061278/can-you-do-a-drabble-of-modernfenders-celebrating) asked: Can you do a drabble of Modern!Fenders celebrating Christmas?
> 
> _This drabble is in the same verse as - and contains major spoilers for[Fight For Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5672293/chapters/13067203)._

Fenris had been watching Anders walking up and down the stairs with Christmas decoration for about an hour now. A never ending loop of objects he didn’t entirely understand the worth of that would soon fill their apartment. At least he liked the Christmas lights.

Tangled strings of red and gold garlands were disregard onto his lap and Fenris started mindlessly untangling them as Anders enthusiastically told him about the Christmas celebrations he used to have. And when the dreaded question of “How did your family celebrate Christmas.” came, Fenris send his boyfriend an incredulous look.

Anders didn’t see, too engrossed in untangling a string of lights for in the tree, his tongue peeking out through his lips. Fenris’ bold answer was the only thing that instantly broke his concentration.

“This is my first time celebrating Christmas.”

He wanted to ask Fenris for an explanation, anything, but a spontaneous laugh bubbled over his lips once he had turned around to face him. “What are you doing?” Anders laughed, walking up to Fenris, who had ended up all tangled up in the Christmas decorations he meant to untangle.

Fenris struggled and start laughing at himself now too, welcoming the change of subject. He tried to tug his arm loose, pulling at the elbow rest of his wheelchair in a try to create some moving space. “Just come here and help me decorate my chair.”

They smirked at each other for a moment before Anders helped Fenris untangle. They draped some of the garlands and a string of Christmas lights around his wheel chair, making sure it wouldn’t mess with its functioning. Anders seemed extremely proud of himself once he hooked everything on an external battery and everything seemed to work.

Anders wrapped one arm around Fenris from behind as they looked up at their still bare Christmas tree “So… this will really be your first time decorating a Christmas tree?” Fenris released a soft sigh and gave a nod in confirmation. Anders looked at his friend, not liking the defeated expression on his face “I’m sure you’ll be great at it!”

They started hanging Christmas lights, then the gold and red garlands, followed by different shapes and sizes of ornaments. Anders was able to tell a story with nearly every object they hung in the tree. Fenris sometimes apologized, because most of the work had to be done by Anders, since he couldn’t reach much of the tree.

Fenris leaned back in his wheel chair when they were done, contently taking in the sight of their tree as Anders count down to turn on the lights. Once they flashed on, they seemed to reflect in Fenris’ eyes and it took Anders by surprise how beautiful his boyfriend looked right now.

He often had to listen to Fenris complaining about how ugly he was, but Anders had never seen anything ugly in him. Even his tattoo covered body, the scars were his body modifications used to he, his self harming scars… they all beautiful in their own way. A sign Fenris had survived and he was still here, with him. Anders hoped that one day, he would be able to see it himself.

“Danarius didn’t like Christmas.” he finally answered the unasked question, his grip around the arm rests tightening for a moment. Fenris then just released a deep sigh to let the tension out of his body and send Anders half a smile “Said it was all… commerce and that nobody in the world cared about it’s real meaning anymore anyway.”

Of course that man would hate Christmas, Anders thought bitterly, hating how Fenris’ smile had disappeared at the thought of him. Another thought crossed his mind at that very moment “What about when you lived with your family?” he asked, hoping to bring up good memories.

Fenris released a soft chuckle “My mom was Jewish,” he pointed out “We celebrated Hanukkah.”

Anders inhaled sharply at that and held his breath for a moment. “I didn’t-” He felt so… stupid. He hadn’t even considered. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

He shrugged and looked away from Anders, as if he had any reason to be ashamed. “I- … I wouldn’t know how to celebrate it anyway.” Fenris admit, quietly “As I said, I used to celebrate it with my mother. After my mother died… Varania refused to celebrate Hanukkah with me and then Danarius-”

“Danarius took Hanukkah away from you.” Anders instantly felt horrible after he had angrily spat those words, because letting out his frustration hadn’t been worth the heartbroken expression on Fenris’ face. “I’m so sorry.”

Fenris tried his best not to cry, but this was the first time in all those years that it dawned on him that Danarius had taken away even more from him than he had realized. He had taken away his beliefs. His faith. He ducked his head and his shoulders started jolting with soundless sobs. Anders was instantly by his side, wrapping both arms around the man in a try to comfort him.

There was a long silence that neither of them dared to break until Anders was sure Fenris had stopped crying “I’m going to take down the tree.” he promised. He ignored the shaking of Fenris’ head as he turned around and was surprised to feel him tugging at his wrist.

“Anders, don’t!” Fenris’ voice still sound hoarse and frail from crying, but also frustrated “I don’t want you to take down the tree. I- I rather celebrate Christmas the proper way than disrespecting my mother by ruining Hanukkah.”

Anders fell back in defeat, at a loss for what to do. He wanted what was best for Fenris, but frankly… he had no idea how to celebrate Hanukkah. This might have been the fourth time he even heard that word in his life, being brought up strictly Christian himself. “Can’t we do both?”

Fenris flashed a hesitant smile, rubbing the back of his neck. “Both sounds good.” he admit sheepishly, though he still felt a certain amount of fear for the concept of both holidays. He was afraid of doing the wrong thing, afraid of messing things up. Both for Anders and the distant memory of his mother.

“We’ll figure this out together.” Anders promised him “You’ll see.”


	3. Cole talking to Inquisitor!Fenris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [caughtinthepages](http://havesomegin.tumblr.com/post/136482425788/drabble-request-how-about-cole-talking-to) asked: Drabble request? How about Cole talking to Inquisitor!Fenris after the attack on Haven?

Cole was too close, too suddenly and Fenris almost tripped over his own feet as he backed away from him. His lyrium markings flared for just a moment, green light cackling along his skin as it did. Cole looked at it for a long moment, sizing him up with apparent interest.

“You don’t trust anyone but Varric, yet it is different with me.” he pointed out, causing Fenris to snarl at him “You are afraid.”

“I knew someone like you, once,” Fenris told him as they both continued to walk, Solas was just a few steps in front of them, a long line of people who had survived the attack on Haven behind them “We never quite got along.”

Cole gave a quiet nod, taking in the stoic expression on Fenris face and looking right through it as no one else could “You wonder if he turned Justice into Vengeance or the other way around, you wonder if there was something you could have done, but the answer is not that simple.” he spoke, taking it in as that stoic expression twisted into something angry again, but Cole didn’t stop. He wanted to help. “I am not like him. I am like neither of them. I am here to help, but you need to allow me to.”

“Go help someone who needs it, abomination.” he snapped, surprised when he looked over at Cole and found a smile on it’s face. After Fenris asked Solas for directions in a try to ignore the demon, then looked back, overlooking the people following them. Following him.

“You wonder if you could have saved more, you always do. But you can’t safe everyone.” Cole start filling the comfortable silence again, earning a roll of Fenris’ eyes and a disgruntled noise. Fenris felt a strange warmth in his chest though, because that was exactly what he had needed to hear.

A few days of traveling later, once they arrived at Skyhold, Fenris stood for Cole to stay with the Inquisition, despite denying feeling any form of affection for the creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decide to go back in time so I could post everything I have posted on my blog and am proud of so far, so some of these are fairly old. I hope you still get some enjoyment out of them either way! More will be posted as I write them or if I ever find some good old writing laying around on my blog.


End file.
